Oddworld:Eblum's Oddysee
by chuckyb
Summary: Abe returns for the fifth time and this time,he's got an even bigger situation.Vykkers have taken the Almighty raisin and Emblum,Abe's closest friend to be imprisoned and Abe finally realizes, that he's going to need some help on this one.Who does he turn


In Oddworld....Anything is possible.....  
  
Oddworld:Eblum's Oddysee  
  
Hi My name is Abe.I am a Mudokon on Oddworld.You know,Oddworld can be a rare and bizzare place for anyone,even myself.Sure, I've had many adventures,but none of them was greater than the one I'm about to tell you....Because in Oddworld,anything's possible...  
  
It was on Oddworld that a fellow Mudokon,Emblum was captured and Abe was the the right Mudokon for the job.Glukkons had been stealing Mudokons to ressurect their dead.They used a special device,a Glukkon ressurection portal.Mudokons would go in and Glukkon ancestors would come out.They were sacrificing Mudokons to ressurect Glukkons which in the Mudokon scroll of powers was forbidden.But lets not forget who's on the lower part of the chain of powers.Abe desperately needed some help.He'd heard of a sacred story about an almighty Mudokon who could take on 5 Glukkons at once,that he had the power to possess only his stadegy was better,faster,and stronger.Many believed him to be true.He lived near Necrum,sacred burial grounds for Mudokons.Now Emblum was a friend of Abe and was believed to be the brother of the sacred Mudokon,Eblum.So Abe went to search for Eblum.He found a sound quite pleasing to his ears.He heard chanting and knew that somehow on Meeps Mountain, he would surely be found.He began climbing the mountain when he bacame lost.He asked a Meep for directional support.Soon he came to cave entrance of Eblum,sacred of all Mudokons.He entered without caution and soon met Eblum.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked.  
  
"My name is Abe,"said Abe in a friendly voice trying to calm Eblum down.  
  
"I didn't ask your name.I asked for who you are,"said Eblum.He took one of his spears that he built from a rock and stick and pointed it at Abe's neck ,who put his hands in front of it,neck raised pushing it slowly away.  
  
"I am a Mudokon.I came here to tell you that..."said Abe.  
  
"To tell me what?That you want hear my stories of courage and bravery?"asked Eblum."I gave that up long ago."  
  
"Why?I thought you liked being praised,"said Abe.  
  
"It's not that I didn't like being praised.I loved it.It was just Molluck,"said Eblum.  
  
"Molluck McGlukkon?Owner of Rupture Farms?"asked Abe.  
  
"Yes.Molluck thought if he could get Mudokons to work for him and then slaughter them just to make New and Tasty then he thought he could certainly get me and other wild Mudokons,"said Eblum.  
  
"Ewww... Don't remind me,"said Abe.  
  
"It was hard to watch....My own parents.....being the first of the New and Tasty delicacy.....I watched as those Sligs slaughtered them to death....because they tried to escape with me.I ran into a bush and watched two Sligs shoot my father to death as he desperately tried to protect my mother.But he failed.And I don't blame him,"said Eblum.  
  
"Dude, that's sad,"said Abe.  
  
"The only thing I've ever wanted to do was kill Mullock and those Sligs.I ran off into the wild where I turned up here and there freeing poor innocent creatures like you,"said Eblum.  
  
"So what was your part in Molluck's plan?"asked Abe.  
  
"He wanted me to become friends with Mudokons as many as I could,then he wanted me to possess them so he could take them in as slaves and later slaughter them,"said Abe.  
  
"Oh that's just sick,"said Abe,hands over his mouth.  
  
"He said if I didn't do it,then he would slaughter me and Emblum,"said Eblum.  
  
"Lots of Mudokons say that Emblum is your brother.Is that true?"asked Abe.  
  
"I was to protect Emblum.But he didn't want me to.Of course that was the last thing my mother said to me was to protect him.I never saw him after you saved the Mudokons from Rupture Farms,"said Eblum.  
  
"Emblum's been kidnapped,by Vykkers.Mullock must be behind it all.They are ressurecting Glukkons and sacrificing Mudokons,"said Abe.  
  
"I knew he couldn't take care of himself,well I've gotta do something,"said Eblum.He went over to a boiling pot and grabbed a leg out of it."Scrab?"he asked.Abe squinched his eyes,covered his mouth and shook his head.Eblum took a huge bite out of it.  
  
The next morning,Abe awoke with a frightning scream.A slog was atop of him looking at him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"he yelled.He ran out of the cave as Eblum came out saying,"Ah I see you've met Slog."  
  
"You....you own that thing?"asked Abe.  
  
"Yeah,"said Eblum.  
  
"But I thought that all Slogs obeyed Sligs or no one,"said Abe.  
  
"Well, it took some time,but I finally got him to obey my orders,"said Eblum."He can help us out on our journey."  
  
"Sure,"said Abe feeling relieved.Soon they began climbing down the mountain.Abe being his clusmy self slipped,fell and went unconcious for a half an hour.He had a dream while he was unconcious.He found himself standing in front of the Almighty Raisin's cave.He went in and looked around.Tools were laying all around,but there was no Almighty Raisin.He looked at the ground and found a weapon,specially designed for torturing anything.Abe knew what had happened.  
  
"Vykkers,"he said.He then at that moment woke up.Slog and Eblum were sitting over him looking at him,making sure he was alright.Slog licked him a couple of times,then he stood up.  
  
"Vykkers......Almighty Raisin.......took him,"siad Abe.  
  
"Whoa slow down there Abe,now what did you say?"asked Eblum.  
  
"In my dream I had while I was unconcious......I was in The Almighty Raisin's cave......but he wasn't there.....I found a tool on the ground.......a Vykkers' tool...."said Abe.  
  
"So?"asked Eblum.  
  
"Don't you get it?It's all coming together.Vykkers kidnapped Emblum and The Almighty Raisin.They must want you and me.You,because of Emblum.Molluck wants you.And me,"said Abe.  
  
"Why does he want you?"asked Emblum.  
  
"Sometime ago,I used to work for Mullock,I was a slave.I was employee of the month,but then I somehow overheard what they were talking about how to make New and Tasty,which was us,and I escaped,"said Abe."We both play a very important part in Molluck's plan,so we'll have to be cool about it."  
  
"Yeah, but if I have to take desperate measures,then I will,"said Eblum.  
  
"O.k.Here's the plan.First we'll go in there and get Emblum and The Almighty Raisin out of there,then we'll go back in,capture Molluck,bring back our buddies with the ressurection portal,destroy it and Rupture Facility,get the heck outta there,become heroes and get praised,"said Abe.  
  
So they began their journey.They first came upon the land of Scrabania.Abe gulped in fear.  
  
"What?What's so scary here?"asked Eblum.  
  
"Scrabs....."whispered Abe."We better get moving before any Scrabanian herds get moving....or worse....spot living prey."So they moved as quickly as possible.Soon they stopped to rest.  
  
"Resting is not good when your in a Scrabs' territory,"said Abe.  
  
"Oh will you hush your mouth.Stop talking that rubbish.I'm stronger than any Scrab alive,"said Eblum.He closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah........How about the Alfa-Scrab?"asked Abe.  
  
"Well....you do have a point there.....the King Scrab is pretty tough....I'd have to run from him,"said Eblum.  
  
"Well you'd better start.....Because he's right behind you!"yelled Abe.He started to run,Slog following him.Eblum's smile faded and eyes widened.He turned around slowly.It was indeed the Alfa-Scrab and he was looking dead straight at Eblum.The King Scrab cocked his head sideways for a second,then cocked it the other way,then bent his head forward and screamed in Eblum's face.He got up,looked at him as the King Scrab dug his feet into the ground and ran.The King Scrab screamed for his herds help as he ran after Eblum.They ran into a forest where there they met up with another Scrab herd.The two Scrab herds fought to the death as Eblum and Abe escaped.As they exited the forest,they heard the last scream from the King Scrab.No Scrab won the battle,and none won the war.They continued walking,but it wasn't long before they met up with two sligs and a slog.The sligs as usual were beating Mudokon workers with their sticks and the slogs were resting.Abe just had to do something.He created a possession orb and sent it at the Slog that wasn't beating a Mudokon.He turned to the other slig and said,"You know,beating a Mudokon is wrong."  
  
"And who are you to be telling me that?"asked the other slig.The possessed slig pulled out his weapon and shot the other slig to death.The slog awoke but didn't attack his master because the slig called for him.Slog went out to join them and Abe and Eblum followed them.Sure enough,they were led straight to Rupture Facilities,where Molluck's production was slipping.  
  
"We need something new......something that lights sparks.....something.....something...meaty..."said Molluck.He laughed with the rest of the Glukkons.It wasn't long before Abe and Eblum came into the Mudokon pens.Sure enough there in the last pen, sat Emblum,shivering.  
  
"This is the last time I help you get yourself out of trouble,"said Eblum.  
  
"Eblum,I'm so happy to see you!"yelled Emblum.  
  
"Well we'll hug and kiss later,for now, we have to get you out of here.We have to get everyone out of here,"said Eblum.Every Mudokon started cheering.In the camera room a Colonel Slig ordered a slig to go down to the Mudokon pens and see what all the yelling was about.  
  
"And if any slaves are out of their cages or you find anything down there,shoot 'em."  
  
All mudokons were soon freed and escaped.A buzzered went off telling Abe,Eblum and Emblum that they had to leave....immeadiatly.A slig busted through the door.He went over to a cage where it was empty.  
  
"Alert!Alert!"he yelled.He went over to a wall and pressed the alarm."Slaves have escaped....slaves have escaped!The possessed slig entered the same room."You.....you there....was it your duty to watch over these Mudokons?"  
  
"Yes.....and now its your turn to die,"said the possessed slig.The other slig's eyes grew in fear.The possessed slig ordered his slog to attack the other slig.Then he took out a bomb."See ya later....."he said.He threw the bomb and it blew up the possessed slig,the other slig, and the slog.  
  
"Why did you save me?"asked Emblum.  
  
"Because no one deserves to be tortured like that,"said Abe.  
  
"And because you're my brother.Families have to stick together,"said Eblum.Eblum and Emblum hugged and Abe realized that the Almighty Raisin was still held hostage.  
  
"You guys get outta here......I've got a raisin to save,"said Abe.Molluck soon found out that Abe had returned and it was going to be his duty to destroy him..  
  
"All my plans for destroying that Mudokon slave Abe have failed.....I guess I'll have to bring him down with the rest.....and show him who's higher in the chain of powers.."he said.Abe freed slaves floor level by floor level.  
  
"The Almighty Raisin's probably at the top of the building with something bad waiting for me.....,"said Abe."Ugh......I need a vacation."For sure enough Abe was right,The Almighty Raisin was at the top of the building in a cage,helpless.He went over to the cage.  
  
"Almighty Raisin....We have to get you out of here,"said Abe.  
  
"No.....no I'm too weak,"said The Almighty Raisin."My time is near."Abe looked at the Almighty Raisin in fear.  
  
"No.....no...that can't happen....."said Abe.They suddenly heard a low laugh.It was Molluck.  
  
"Well well well, look who's returned from the forest to save his little friends...Well this time it won't work....And I'm here to stop you!I've got you now Abe....and you won't escapse me now!" he said.His eyes turned red and he started possessing Abe.Abe clutched his hands to his head and tried to break out.Molluck posssesed Abe and made him walk over to the edge of the building.  
  
"It's over Abe.....Face it!I've won!You'll never match up to us Glukkons.....you and the rest of those idiotic slaves!"yelled Molluck.  
  
"Well you'll never match up to us Mudokons,"said Eblum.He possessed Molluck.But Molluck wasn't all the way possessed.They had to fully possess his heart to make him do what they wanted him to do.Abe was unpossessed thanks to Eblum and Abe yelled to all other Mudokons.  
  
"Mudokons of Oddworld!We need you!"he yelled.Everyone started to possess Molluck with their greatest possession power.But it still wasn't enough.They needed more.So Abe pitched in.That about filled his heart.But it wasn't enough.  
  
"We need one more!"yelled Abe.Suddenly his whole heart was filled.Abe lloked all around but no one was in sight.Then he looked at the Almighty Raisin.His eyes were blue and glowing which told Abe that he was helping.Finally, they all unpossessed Molluck and he said these last words.  
  
"You haven't beaten me yet.You may have killed me and all other Glukkons,but you'll never match up to our great power!"He suddenly blew to pieces.Everyone cheered.They ressurected their friends from the portal and left.Abe tried to free the Almighty Raisin but it was too late.  
  
"My time is near..."he said.  
  
"You can't die....Who will guide me through my journeys?"asked Abe.  
  
"Let the spirits guide you...They will always guide you....and so will I,"said the Almighty Raisin.  
  
"Goodbye Almighty Raisin....."said Abe.  
  
"Let the spirits guide you.....keep your heart where it belongs....with the spirits,"he said."Take this and plant it,he said as he passed away.A little seed rolloed out from under him and Abe put it in his hand.He heard a ticking nosie.  
  
"Uh....oh...a bomb!" he yelled.He ran down to the second floor where Paramites had escaped.They all looked at Abe and ran after him.  
  
"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!"he yelled as he ran from the herd.He got to the edge of the first floor when the walls started to blow.Abe ran and jumped out of the building as it blew through the doors killing the Paramites.Abe watched the building as it burned to the ground.Later that night,the Mudokons had a great feast in honor of destroying the last Rupture Facilities building,Molluck,and all other dangers in the building.Eblum and Emblum decided to live together with the Mudokon tribe.  
  
"To Abe!"yelled a Mudokon.  
  
"To Abe!" yelled Eblum."For not only rescuing my brother,but for making me realize how much he means to me and how stupid he can be sometimes."  
  
"Yeah....Wait....What?"asked Emblum.Everyone awed the two brothers as they hugged.Abe left to go plant the Almighty Raisin's seed.  
  
"I'll never forget you,Almighty Raisin,"said Abe.  
  
"The spirits will always be with you....to guide you....as will I,"said a voice.It was the Almighty Raisin's spirit.....that reminded Abe of his purpose on Oddworld......to be a Savior of his people.....and a worshipper to the spirits,who will guide him through his journeys in the future.  
  
And that's my story.So how'd you...Uh oh......I think I ate something really bad this morning....excuse me....  
  
The End  
  
PS: We destroyed the ressurection portal so don't ask! 


End file.
